The Best Of Both Worlds?
by musicmad10
Summary: Bo has a girlfriend called Lauren, but sleeps with Tamsin to heal. She has the best of both world, right? Valkubus AND Doccubus. No hating towards ships please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm writing this story as I like both Valkubus and Doccubus. Not sure how many people are with me on this but I like them for different reasons.

I don't really have an 'endgame' or specific storyline I'm going with so if you have suggestions feel free is let me know.

 _Please not hating on the characters, if you don't like the ships then don't read! You've been warned._

 **The Best Of Both Worlds?**

She lets out her final groan and collapses backwards into the softness of her bed. Panting, the brunette lifts her head and stares towards the blonde tufts of hair she can see sticking out from between her legs.

Blue eyes begin to appear followed by a smirk which can only be described as cocky as the blonde sits up right.

"Uh thanks," says the darker haired woman, unsure of how to begin after what had just transpired.

"No problem, happy to be of service, now where's my bra?"

Hopping off the bed completely non bashfully the blonde begins the search for her clothes.

"Tamsin, it's on the chair over there,"

"Thanks Bo, right, well now you're all healed and stuff I guess I should go right?" comes the reply as Tamsin hurriedly dresses herself and starts to walk to the door.

"Uh, sure, if you want. Or you could stay and we could have something to drink?" Bo replies watching her, enjoying the view. Clothed or not, she can't help but find her friend attractive.

"It's okay, I don't want to make things more confusing than they have to be right? Call Lauren, I'm sure she'd be happy to have a drink,"

"Oh, okay well. See you around,"

With that Tamsin leaves and Bo once again flops backwards onto the bed sighing.

"Why does my life have to be so confusing?" she mumbles to herself.

"Get that ass up Bo Bo, we have work to do!" comes a holla.

Quickly scrambling under the covers to hide her modesty Bo replies "In here Kenz!"

Kenzi comes hopping into the room with a smile on her face.

"Was that the paramedic service I saw just leaving? Are you all healed and good to go now?" she says sitting on the bed.

"Tamsin? Yeah I'm good,"

"Is that a blush I see on your sucubussy face? It is?! That good then?" she smirks.

"I don't kiss and tell! Anyway you know she only helps me heal. And it's only been a few times,"

"I know Bobolious only playing with ya. So drinks at the Dal, you coming?"

"I'm a little tired to be honest Kenzi,"

"Come on, it can't be that bad, anyway Lauren will be there," Kenzi replies waggling her eyebrows.

Bo can't help but smile at the mention of her girlfriend. They have only been together for a few months but she loves her dearly and she knows the love is returned. So much so Lauren lets her sleep with other fae to heal. Obviously it's not the perfect situation but Lauren can only heal Bo to a certain extent, anything more than a few scratches and it's useless. The last few times Tamsin has come to Bo's aid. Whilst she's not Lauren's first choice Bo seems comfortable enough with her and Lauren just about trusts her enough as she's part of the same friend circle. Tamsin knows of the arrangement and often makes light of it and teases the pair, but they've all gotten used to it one way or another.

"Okay I'm coming, give me some time to shower first,"

"Yeah Bo, you smell of sex, in fact open a window the whole room smells," she quips and leaves quickly.

The brunette rolls her eyes and starts to get ready.

…

The first thing she notices as she enters the pub is the blonde haired woman sitting the bar, her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey," she says as she walks up from behind her and perches on the seat next to her.

"Hey babe," comes the reply followed by a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi Kenz,"

"Hi there,"

Kenzi sits down next to Bo and tries to catch Trick, the bar tenders attention.

"So, everything okay? You didn't get beat up too bad I see," smiles Lauren running her hand down the side of the brunette's face.

"Well I did but it's okay now," comes the reply and Bo blushes slightly.

"Oh I see. Tamsin?" Lauren says frowning slightly.

"Yeah," Bo hopes the conversation will end quickly with that answer.

Lauren lunges forward and captures Bo lips in a passionate kiss very different to the one they shared moments before. Bo wraps her arms around Lauren's waist and forgetting she's around other people lets out a small whimper. Hands grip her hair as Lauren pulls her even closer.

"Uh hum!" fake coughs Kenzi, "We're still here you know,"

Reluctantly Bo pulls back, "Sorry," Lauren takes a moment to reopen her eyes and when they do Bo can tell she's hungry, and not for food.

"Right, sorry, just...you know," stumbles Lauren, not really one for big public displays of affection.

"I get it doc, you're staking your claim, and so you should," says Kenzi smiling knowingly.

Spotting the barkeep approaching Kenzi quickly orders. "Hi Trickster, one beer for me and one for Bo. Lauren what would you like?"

"Gin and tonic please,"

"And one G and T for the lovely lady," she says smacking her hand down on the bar.

"Coming right up ladies,"

"So what have you been doing with yourself all day Doctor Lewis?" smiles Bo.

"You know researching this and that. Nothing special. What about you two? I take it the crazy vampire's dead right?"

"Absolutely. Bo made sure it won't harm anyone again, right Bo Bo?"

"Exactly, it's heads gone bye bye. So anyway enough work talk, do you anything on the agenda for the rest of the evening?" says Bo raising her eyebrows.

"Well I may have an idea of something I'd like to do. She's a brunette with a beautiful smile and is fantastic with her hands,"

"Really now?" says Bo raising an eyebrow.

"Oh brother!" sighs Kenzi putting her head between her hands.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favs, I greatly appreciate it.

Sorry this is only a short update but I think the heat it's frying my brain! #UKProblems!

Anyway hope this tides you over until I can think straight again!

...

 **Chapter 2**

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"Nothing compared to you," replies Lauren running her hand down Bo's arm.

It didn't take the pair long to make their excuses and leave Kenzi sitting at the bar alone. Thankfully she's used to it and doesn't mind drinking alone, well, she has Trick to keep her company.

A long night of passionate lovemaking ensued and the pair well and truly wore themselves out.

"I have to go now Bo, work calls and all that," sighs Lauren looking at the clock that read 8am.

"Really? You can't even wait a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes always turns into at least half an hour Bo, you know that. Not that I don't want too, but I think my body needs a rest, you wore me out well and good last night," the doctor blushes at their escapades.

"Well, that will happen when you rile me up baby," comes the reply as Bo waggles her eyebrows.

Lauren smiles and sits up. She stretches and starts to collect her clothes.

"Nice view Doc,"

Lauren turns her head behind her and winks at her girlfriend.

…

A file slams down in front of her; full of pages and slightly tatty round the edges.

"So, I've got something for you,"

"Oh yeah, looks like it," sighs Bo looking at the file then back up at Tamsin who's pacing back and forth.

"It's a case I've been working on for a while but I've got as far as I can, now I need your help,"

"Well well, it's not that often you come to me for that, Must be a bad day at the cop shop,"

"Bo! I'm serious here. I need your help, not that I like asking for it,"

Tamsin rests her hands on the table in front of Bo and leaves over and opens the file.

"You see this woman here, she's killing innocent fae and people and she needs to be stopped,"

"Really? She looks kinda...small and unassuming,"

"Looks can be deceiving, I mean look at me I don't look mean and bad ass do I? but I am."

Bo was about to interject but Tamsin continued "So we can't underestimate her, I know what she's capable of and we need to arm up,"

"Okay I know, that's all well and good but why do you need me? I mean your all bad ass and all that?" smirks Bo.

The blonde huffs and clenches her fists.

"I could take her, but I'm not allowed,"

"Says who?"

"The Valkyrie code,"

"Valkyrie code?"

"Yeah she's...my sister,"

…

"Her sister? Wow, that's tough," says Kenzi as the walks alongside Bo down a random back alley.

"Yeah, but I think she just means another Valkyrie right? They call each other sisters so I'm hoping that's all she means,"

"Well you know sometimes siblings just don't get on, it's a thing,"

"I don't think she wants to kill her actual sister Kenz,"

"Well she's a dark fae, can't put anything past them. I like Tamsin and all but she can be a bit blunt and ruthless,"

Bo stops and pulls on Kenzi's harm to halt her.

"She's not a killer!" says Bo flustered. "I mean, she is but she's not as bad as everyone makes her out to be. She's not even as bad as she wants everyone to believe,"

"Ooookay then, point taken," says Kenzi eyeing her friend cautiously. "Personally I think she's banged your brains soft but whatevs,"

"She heals me okay, nothing more, she's made that very clear. I mean I have too, but we're just friends,"

"Sure Bo Bo, keep telling yourself that,"

Bo feels like screaming. Why can't she keep her mouth shut? She set the rules, sex is just that, sex. She knows this but somehow sex with this particular fae just seems to make her question these rules. The brunette shakes her head and carries on walking, making Kenzi run after her to catch up.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bo had been running surveillance on her target for a few days but so far she had found nothing suspicious. Granted there had also not been any dead bodies about either so that was a win for Team Bo anyway.

Tamsin had been making herself mostly unavailable, sighting many different reasons to stay away, from work, to needing more sleep and even getting a cold which was definitely a lie as Valkyries don't get sick.

Bo did manage to at least find the suspect easily enough without the help of the older blonde but had now come to a stand still in the case, she needed to get Tamsin's head out of her backside and she had just the plan.

…

The succubus bangs loudly on the door.

"Let me in!" she shouts out of breath.

She hears a few bangs and curse word or two before she hears footsteps shuffling towards the door.

"I'm coming! Give a woman a minute!" comes the reply.

Swinging open the front door Tamsin frowns, then once she realises who it is stood in front of her, her face goes through quite a few different emotions- annoyance, agitation, happiness but also worry.

"Bo! What happened?" she says as she takes in her friends appearance.

Bo is bleeding on the right side of her face, her body is covered in mud and her shirt ripped in many places with dashes of blood showing through.

"You know, client issue. It's fine. I won," she says shrugging. A flash of pain showing on her face.

"Come inside, wow Bo, that motherfucker did a good job on you, glad you kicked his ass,"

The blonde places her arm around Bo's waist and moves her over to her sofa shutting the door as she goes.

"You sure you want me on here?" pointing at the clean sofa.

"Good point, I'll get you a chair, be right back!" and the blonde dashes off.

Coming back moments later with a wooden chair she plunks it down in the floor and Bo sits stiffly down.

Tamsin dashes off again and comes back after a few minutes with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"Now hold still," she says in the nicest voice she can muster.

Tamsin isn't much for niceties and feelings. Growing up as a Valkyrie was a tough life it was all battles and suffering. This is her last life and she is doing her best to make it the best, surrounding herself with people she likes or at least can tolerate and trying to make herself feel something, let emotions in and let them show. That's what she finds the hardest, showing other people her emotions and letting people know she cares.

Bending her knees the blonde takes her damp cloth and wipes gently at the wound on Bo's face.

Bo hisses with pain and winces.

"Sorry," comes the reply but Tamsin continues trying to be as quick and efficient as possible.

"There you go, at least the bloods gone a bit. Now do you want a bath to make you feel a bit better?" she says standing up and emptying the water down the sink.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it's a start," smiles Bo.

"Oh you want to do that other thing we do then?" smirks Tamsin trying not to show her up-most enthusiasm.

"Well we can run a bath too right?"

"That I can do. Just...sit there I'll be back," Tamsin dashes off in the direction of the bathroom.

Bo's plan had worked she definitely had Tamsin's attention, and she also got something out of the bargain. It was just a shame she had to get herself beat up for it to happen, but beggars can't be choosers!

She hears the sound of running water and sighs just imagining her body surrounded by hot water and it soothing all the aches and pains away.

Tamsin re enters the room in a white fluffy bathrobe.

"So then succubus we'd better get you out of these dirty clothes," Tamsin loves the foreplay best, getting the other person worked up just as much as she is.

Bo stands up on shaky legs and nods. The taller woman begins to unbutton the shirt painfully slowly. Slipping it off her arms and on to the floor Tamsin can see the extent of her friend's injuries. There is a large gash across her stomach and many dotted around the near perfect porcelain skin of her chest and shoulders. Kissing Bo's neck she moves her hands to the brunette's back and unclasps the black bra. Bo jumps slightly as the soft material of Tamsin's robe brushes against her stomach. Feeling the bra slacken, Tamsin pulls it away from their bodies and continues her kisses lower. As she reaches Bo's chest the brunette pulls her face upwards and kisses her fiercely. It takes only moments before she begins sucking the chi from Tamsin, only a little just to give her enough strength to carry on. This spurs the blonde on and she makes quick work of Bo's shoes and trousers.

Standing in just her panties Bo smiles and continues to kiss Tamsin. Her hands make their own way to the knot in her friend's robe and pulls, losing it enough so she can slip her hands inside. The feeling of warm flesh on her hands is enough to make her moan and kiss her even deeper.

Bo knows Tamsin's apartment well enough that she doesn't need directions to the bathroom and unwilling to stop her current activities she pushes the blonde backwards towards the sound of the still running water.

By the time they arrive in the bathroom they have both shed all remaining clothing and are in a world of their own.

Tamsin removes herself from Bo's lips and leans over and turns off the tap. Using her fingers to check the temperature she nods to Bo and smiles.

"Alright then, let's get this bubble bath party started!"

TBC...

Thanks for everyone's support and feedback. It seems most people want BLT (which I've never heard of as a ship so that's a new one). Not sure yet, maybe as I have no idea of an endgame yet. Sorry for the lack of Lauren in this chapter she will be back I promise!


End file.
